1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to selecting an item, and more particularly, to selecting a desired item from among a plurality of items displayed on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface (UI) typically provides temporary or continuous access to enable a user to communicate with objects, systems, devices or programs, or the like. A UI may include a physical or virtual medium. Generally, a UI may be divided into an input at which a user operates a system and an output at which the response or result to the input to the system is indicated.
The input typically requires an input apparatus to move a cursor, or acquire a manipulation of a user to select a specific object. The output typically requires an output apparatus to operate so that the user can confirm the response to his input with visual, auditory, or touch sensation.
Recently, to provide more convenience to users of devices including televisions and game consoles, a technology to provide a reaction of a UI in response to movement of the user which is input at a remote distance and recognized as an input, has been researched. According to the technology, it is possible to select a desired item from among a plurality of items displayed on a screen, using a UI.